


烤饼干

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito





	烤饼干

烤饼干

|原作：游戏王zexal；  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|Vkai，迟到情人节短打。

克里斯托弗•阿克雷德正拿着枚饼干盯着看。

小时候给快斗当老师时，克里斯曾经亲手给快斗烤过巧克力曲奇，配上锡兰红茶。在初春的午后，蜜色的日光给饼干和热茶撒上了一层鲜美的金粉。

小快斗坐在他对面，有些手足无措的看着老师的杰作问：“因为今天是情人节，所以是巧克力饼干吗……抱歉，我没想到准备礼物这方面。”

“没事的，只是饼干和下午茶而已。”克里斯笑着招呼他尝尝看。

克里斯是在一切都结束，回归研究所复职后，才在休息间隙发觉：“自己当时根本没否认快斗提到的情人节”这件事。他发现这件事之后，有些出神——是根本没注意到，还是……注意到了却默认呢？

克里斯揉揉额角，这算是研究者的谨慎吗？本能上知道成功率没到确定可以狙中的范围内，就按兵不动。小时候的自己虽然没当时就察觉到感情萌动，但行动上却已经无意识的狡猾。

不过他后来没有继续思考。毕竟都这么多年，一切都有了巨大的变化，当时不知名的少年心思就算察觉到了也过了保质期——别说他自己当时不知道，快斗也早不是当年被他拍拍肩膀就会害羞的孩子，更可能早就不记得发生过什么了。

克里斯咬了一口手里的饼干。是色泽漂亮的巧克力曲奇。

他身边的两位父亲和阳斗在日光下坐着，伴着下午茶不紧不慢的闲谈。日光像金色的砂糖般贴着桌布偷偷流淌，跳上茶壶嘴之后，又在刚烤好的曲奇上打滚到表面晶晶亮。平和又悠闲的氛围在房间里缱绻着，像贵妇人身边慵懒舒展的猫。只有克里斯自己脑子里那头白鹿抬起一条前腿正左右张望，他不确定是该继续漫步，还是该警戒潜在的猎食者。

这饼干是天城快斗烤的。

快斗因为曾经长期和阳斗在郊外的小别墅生活，有着不错的烹饪技巧，这是克里斯以前就知道的。但这在现在恰恰成了一个模糊的隐蔽色，让他无法从眼前散发着香气的巧克力饼干上，判断对方这是算着日期有意为之或只是闲暇时间的厨艺展示。

不过周围还有其他人一起吃啊……他看了看扭头笑着跟哥哥说话的阳斗，应该就是自己想多了吧。

他把饼干放进嘴里，闭眼笑着咀嚼品尝。完全错过了斜对面快斗的眼神落在自己脸上的瞬间。

“好吃吗？”下班之后，克里斯在吧台洗自己的马克杯时，快斗突然从他身后发问。

克里斯冷不丁身体一震杯子脱手，还好快斗眼疾手快捞住杯把，但源源不断的水流，立即浇上了他的袖口和手套。克里斯略带尴尬的取回杯子然后看着快斗翻来覆去的看自己打湿的位置——他刚刚换下了实验室用的白衣，打湿的是他平时那件外套。

“呃，对不起。”克里斯尴尬的笑笑，“我先借你一件外套回去？或者让我帮你烘干一下？”

“烘干吧。”快斗点点头，“但你还得先借我外套，因为我刚把白衣和备用外套都送去洗掉了，烘干期间我需要一件披着。”

所以最后变成了快斗披着克里斯的外套，在克里斯房间里看着对方把他的衣服和手套放进烘干机。

快斗坐在那，克里斯的大衣松松垮垮的裹着他，温暖之余，还能从过大的袖口和领口里露出来额外的短袖紧身衣肩部与皮肤相接处的线条，时不时还有一截形状漂亮的白手腕。然而克里斯什么都看不到——他背对着快斗，眼神专注地盯着烘干机，似乎想用眼神发电。

快斗歪头看了看他，挑起眉。

“刚刚的饼干，好吃吗？”

克里斯又震了一下，不过这次没什么可给他掉落了。银发男人回头时已经飞速整理好情绪：“好吃。”

“好，记得回礼。”

“咦？”

“今天是情人节，你没注意到？”

“我知道，可是……嗯，好吧。”克里斯含混的答应了，回答过后眼神不自觉和快斗错开，“我记住了。我会好好选一个合适的礼物。”

“其实你现在可以回赠我点什么，就不用等到一个月后再麻烦了。”

克里斯不解的看着他：“现在就？我完全没有准备，或许没什么合适的礼物。”

“需要我提参考建议吗？”

“好。”

“其实很简单，”快斗站起来，靠近克里斯。他站得很近，近到克里斯可以清楚地看到他外套领口下的锁骨形状。

“我就想要个答案作礼物：当年你情人节给我做的饼干，到底是出于对我的哪种感情？”

克里斯愣了一下，然后他的脸色开始凝固，之后是凝重，最后甚至变得有些难堪和想要逃跑了。但他无路可逃，背后是烘干机，眼前是快斗。所以他只好抬起头，看着快斗：“既然你都这么说了，我敢肯定是你已经发现了什么……快斗，我并不是想愚弄你，只是有些事在双方抱着不一样的感情之下就挑明，并不是最好的选择。”

“你也知道啊——好不好，是要看双方。不是由你一个人确定的。”快斗偏头，伸手抓住了克里斯的一只手腕，“所以现在，你至少得先正面给我回应——被学生逼到这份上，你无论不会挣扎都没有就收场吧。”

他的手从手腕上向下滑，与克里斯的掌心相贴，快斗的蓝眼睛追着男人的脸：“我无论结果如何都不甘心空手而归的。你呢，克里斯老师？”

一声“老师”把克里斯从慌乱中抓出。快斗故意用旧称叫他，故意和他当年一样做了饼干，在布局好后向他要一个往事的答案，而回答又将明晃晃的指着当下。

漂亮的连锁。克里斯知道，如果他还是他的老师，一定要禁不住如此称赞的。但他现在已经不是了——

“你想知道答案吗？”他抬眼与他对视。

“当然。”快斗目不转睛的盯着他，贴着他掌心的手根本没有移开的意思。

这位新晋的年轻研究者身上满是昔日的猎手风霜，这注定他坚韧又胆大。克里斯知道，他现在要做的早不再是教导他，而是与他厮杀。

“答案就在你自己手里，”他笑了一下，看到快斗因此屏息，他很高兴——

“你今天给我的饼干是出自哪种心情，我当年的烤饼干就是同样的答案。”

快斗盯着他，细小的慌乱之后是微愠。

“……不许拿我的问题套回我头上。”

“可这样的回答你一定很满意。”克里斯手抚上快斗的脸，看着对面人在他的拇指擦过他眼尾时脸颊微微泛红。

“……听好，你现在开始，就该考虑如何为巧克力饼干给我回礼。你最好想办法让我到时候真的满意。”

“荣幸之至。”克里斯笑了，他探过身体对快斗眨眼，“请再给我一次参考建议吧，让我想知道你想要什么？”

烘干机的工作结束提示音响了，但外套和手套依旧孤零零的留在原地。快斗没再抱怨一次“不许总利用我的提问”，因为他是行动派，正忙着皱着眉给克里斯一个封口吻。

就像他几年前的巧克力曲奇茶会后，就想这么做的那样。

END


End file.
